A radio network controller (RNC) is a node in mobile communication networks for controlling several base stations. Base stations are also known as base transceiver stations, node Bs or enhanced node Bs in various standards. Each base station controls at least one radio cell within which mobile communication equipment gains access to the mobile communication network. The RNC is typically provided with interfaces interacting with its base stations, other RNCs and a core network of the mobile communication network.
Controlling a large number of base stations from a single controlling node, e.g. an RNC, is preferable from many aspects. Typically, the most important aspects are node and network administration efficiency, e.g. less border maintenance, simple network expansion, reduced risk for impacts from changes within the area to spread to other nodes. Other positive aspects of such a configuration are improved hardware efficiency and improved control of the radio network. The latter is due to reduction of border areas between neighbouring RNCs, where control tend not to be optimal. The improved hardware is mainly due to increased resource pool size thus improved response times and geographic load distribution.
However, building and managing a radio network with large controlling nodes is also complex, due to complex controlling nodes, possible expansion limited to what the node's initial design allows, complex hardware generation shift and very large failure areas in case of node failures.
Therefore, in practice, the result is often a compromise, with the size of the radio network attached to each controlling node selected to be less than the optimal size from an operational or efficiency point of view.
It would be very useful if there was a way to design an RNC with the advantages but not the disadvantages of controlling a large number of base stations.